Gale's Return
by The Devious Blondes
Summary: Gale and his family return to District 12 as his mother's last request.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is co-written between Holyleef and Ashlyn di Angelo. The first chapter is written by Ashlyn di Angelo.**

* * *

><p><span>Gale's POV<span>

I was just heading out the door to work when I heard the phone ring. My seven-year old daughter, Cordelia Posy Hawthorne, answered it she talked for a minute while I walked back into the house to see who it was. Then she called to me, "DADDY! Uncle Rory is one the phone and he says he wants to talk to you really badly!" She then exchanged a few more words with my brother and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

The first thing I noticed in my brother's voice was the worriedness. "Gale, you need to come back home to District 12," he told me.

"That place hasn't been my home in a while Rory. My life is here in District 2 now," I told him.

"Gale please do it for mom."

"What's wrong with mom?"

"She's dying and her last request is to see you and your family here with her for one last time."

"How long does she have left?"

"About two weeks probably not much more Katniss's mom even came here and checked her out, then stayed in the District for a while because she saw how bad it was."

"I'll be there in three days at most."

LINE

When Twill got home about thirty minutes after I did, I explained to her my mother's condition and final request. She agreed to go immediately after I finished telling her. Then in two days' time my two sons, Edmond Vick and Dallas Rory, my daughter, wife, and I were getting on a train headed to 12.

LINE

We got off the train and went straight over to my old house then I quickly remembered that it had been demolished in the bombing that had wiped out the original District 12 leaving only the Victor's Circle houses standing. Even though most of the houses have been rebuilt since then my mother couldn't bear to go back to the old with all those painful memories of my father, Prim, and even me, because I had left for District 2 before I could really start to sink into the depression from all of those memories. We then went to the new house that my mother lived in.

LINE

The moment I opened up the door Twill, the kids, and I were bombarded with hugs from everyone. Then I asked Rory to take me to my mother, when Twill tried to come with me I just asked her to stay behind for a few minutes. So with a heavy heart I followed him down the hall to her bedroom. I saw my mother lying on the bed pale with her hair spread around her on the pillow, I went and sat at the chair set next to her beside and grabbed her hand and held onto it. When my mother felt the movement she opened up her eyes and at first they were unfocused, but then she saw me and instantly brightened up.

"Gale you came," she said with a smile.

"Of course I came mom, whenever you need me I'll be here from now on like the old times," I said my voice cracking.

"Does that mean you won't be leaving District 12 again?" she asked with so much hope in her voice that I felt my gut wrench.

"Yes, mom that is exactly what it means."

Rory then broke in, "Wait you and your family are moving back here?"

"Yes, Twill and I discussed it and decided that we would move here, I mean District 2 isn't really the place where I want to raise my kids," I replied.

"Speaking of my grandchildren I would love to see Edmond and Dallas and meet Cordelia," my mother said.

"Let me go grab them," I said then went to get them. When I went back to the front room I saw Posy, Twill, Lydia, Rory's wife, and Amber, Vick's wife, talking and all the kids playing, Rory's twin girls Violet and Ivy and Vick's little boy Austin with my three.

"Edmond, Cordelia, and Dallas, grandma wants to see you," I said and they went running to see her, talking happily about how they were finally going to see grandma. Twill got up and came over to me when she saw my face she hugged me.

"Is it that bad," she asked.

"I can now believe that she only has two weeks left," I said. "But let's go rescue her from those little monsters," I said with a sad smile. Then we walked back to the room that my mother occupied. The kids were all around her and making so much noise I was afraid it would give her a heart attack. Though she was talking back and it seemed like she was having a great time and slowly everybody else joined us until the whole family was together in one room for the first time.

Three hours after nightfall we left and walked to the house that we would now call home everything had already been set up and the kids jubilantly ran up to their new rooms. Twill and I walked up the stairs slowly to our new room. As we got into our night clothes I started talking to her about bringing Ed out to hunt for the first time.

"Honey, it is way too dangerous for him to hunt," Twill said.

"He is a year older than I was when I started to hunt," I replied.

"Yes but that was under different circumstances."

"The circumstances really don't matter in this."

If she wasn't tired I doubt she would have agreed to it but, "Fine I guess you could take him out just this once to see how he handles it."

"Thank you," I said then we got into bed and went to sleep.

LINE

I got Edmond up early that morning and we went to go hunt. We had to pass through the town to get to the forest from where I lived now. While we were going through the town I glimpsed into the bakery for a second and saw the blonde baker and his son that was almost identical to him aside from the fact that he had his mother's eyes. After that I hurried Edmond along a bit faster and then we went through the gap in the fence. I first showed him how to set up snares to catch. I hadn't lost any of my skill for that I reflected with a little sadness remembering what my trapping skills had caused so many years previously.

I then moved onto teaching him how to shoot with a bow. I had found the bow Katniss had given to me so long ago in the place where I had left it. We practiced with that until noon, when we sat down and had lunch. After eating we went to go check the snares I showed him how to take them down and get out the prey. Then the next one he got down by himself, right as we were going to get the third on I heard a twig snap. Then I whirled around and came face to face with a dark haired gray eyed woman and a girl with the same hair and her father's blue eyes, who was without a doubt the first woman's daughter, and both of them had their bows notched with arrows pointing straight at me and my son.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be written by Holyleef. Hope you liked it. R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! :D **

* * *

><p>Katniss's POV<p>

I thought it was a normal day. How wrong could I be.

The day started out perfectly normal. I woke up early; Prim Rue was already dressed and ready for the day's hunt. I had been taking her hunting for years now. It's not like we really need to hunt with the bakery but most of the townspeople enjoy the meat.

I slipped my father's coat on as Prim Rue and I exited the house. It was early the sun had barley risen and the air was crisp. We reached the fence rather quickly and I pulled the fence back so Prim Rue could slide under. I slid under after her and we walked towards the tree hollow where we kept our bows.

We grabbed our arrows that we kept separate from the bows and we were on our way. We didn't talk much, we never do, and we don't want to startle the prey.

As we were walking searching for prey I saw a large boot print in the mud. Prim Rue and I were usually the only ones to hunt in the woods. I guess someone decided to try it. I didn't think much about it.

We had caught a decent amount of prey for the morning, two birds and even a doe. We didn't need to catch a lot of prey now so we were going to call it a day.

Then I heard it, two people walking a little bit away from me. One seemed quiet like they knew how to be quiet in the forest the other was noisy.

I hoped they were not peacekeepers. I looked at my daughter and put a finger to my lips before we silently slinked off towards the two people. We had left our prey hidden and only carried our bows with us now.

I had the bow ready with an arrow and so did Prim Rue. We watched as they took down a snare getting the prey. I was about to get mad when I realized it wasn't one of mine. It was apparently their's.

I looked at the two people; one was tall six feet or so with dark hair and grey eyes, the typical Seam look. The other looked younger maybe a teen. I had a hunch on who they were.

Prim Rue and I snuck around behind them. I wanted to know who these people were and if my hunch was correct. We still had our bows drawn. They turned around and I was face to face with the man.

I almost shot my bow then and there, it would have killed him. I knew who this was. Gale Hawthorne. I kept my bow steady though and just stared at him. Prim Rue did the same as I. She knew nothing of this man. I hadn't told her anything about him.

"Hello Catnip" Gale said. "Fancy seeing you here"

I didn't say anything. It was almost like I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to feel…anger? Happiness? My first reaction was anger yes that he dared return after so many years, but I knew his mother was ill so it didn't surprise me.

Yes, Gale had been my closet friend since I was 12 so maybe there was a little part of me that was glad to see him.

Yet again I was angry with him more. HIS bomb might have killed Prim, my dearest sister. He didn't know. And then he left to get a "fancy" job in District 2, never heard from again. He didn't even send a letter, for all I knew he was dead.

I realized I had loosened my grip on the arrow as if I were to shoot. I then lowered by bow letting it drop to my side.

"Prim Rue, go get the prey and get our snares down" I told her. This would take her a while, giving Gale and I time to talk. She put her arrow away and tossed the bow across her shoulder nodding. She turned and started to walk away.

"Ed, go with her" Gale told the teenager who was with him. Ed took off after Prim Rue.

LINE

Gale and I sat down I had but my bow and arrow away and now they were laying on the ground next to me. He offered me some of his left over lunch which I accepted. Prim Rue and I were going to eat once we got home, but it seems we wouldn't be home for a while now.

We started talking and it almost felt like old times. Almost, except now I had anger and a little joy inside of me.

"How long are you staying?" I asked him munching on a cracker.

"Well I bought a house so you can decide that" Gale answered.

"I thought you had a 'fancy' job in District 2" I said with a little intended bitterness in my voice.

"Wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and besides I like it here better" he said. "Isn't that why you stayed? You could've easily stayed in the Capitol"

"I stayed here because District 12 is my home, it always has been and always will be" I told him. "I thought it was your home too"

"That's why I accepted the job in district 2…it is my home" he said. "Too many memories though, I couldn't stay"

"Memories…yeah" I said and we were silent for a couple moments.

"Remember when we met and I thought your name was Catnip?" he said.

I let out a small laugh. "You still think it is."

Gale smirked. "And remember when we bought that silly goat for Prim?"

"Yeah…" I said but became silent once again at the mention of Prim. Gale noticed this and looked at me but I was looking away.

"Katniss, you know I'm sorry about Prim right?" Gale said and I nodded but didn't say anything. "But it wasn't really my fault-"

"Not your fault?" I suddenly snapped looking at him. "You made the bombs, Gale!"

"It helped us win-"

"Winning isn't everything! Prim died! Apparently you don't care much or you wouldn't have left!" I snapped again scrambling to my feet.

"I left because things would never be the same!" Gale shouted.

"How do you know? You never even tried to fix things!" I said.

"What could I fix? I couldn't fix that Prim was dead, or that I was right!"

"Right about what?" I asked curious.

"I told Peeta a long time ago that you would end up with the one you couldn't live without." Gale said. "And that wasn't me, it was him" It sounded like he spat Peeta's name.

"Now it's about Peeta?" I grabbed my arrows and bow preparing to leave.

"I didn't mean it like that" Gale said and reached out to grab my arm but I pulled away.

"Don't just leave me alone and don't bother me" I told him and stalked off leaving Gale staring after me.

I found Prim Rue and Ed rather quickly and took Prim Rue along with me on my way home. She seemed to sense my anger and was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it :D R and R please! Next chapter will be written by Ashlyn ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone it's Ashlyn again :) This chapter is in Edmond and Prim Rue's POVs. Thanks for the reviews guys and sorry, but I want to stay true to the book so Katniss and Gale won't be ending up together.

* * *

><p><span>Edmond's POV<span>

"Go help Prim Rue with the snares while I talk with Katniss," my father said.

"Okay," I said then hurried to catch up with the girl.

When I caught up with her we walked in silence for a few moments, and then as she was getting the first snare down I finally talked. Of course knowing me whenever I talk to a pretty girl I say something awkward, "So I guess our parents don't like each other."

"Um, what? Yeah, I guess not," she said.

"So does that mean that we don't like each other?" I asked her.

"No I don't think our parents should influence who we like and who we don't."

"True that's a good way to think of this situation."

"I guess so."

"So what's life in District 12 like?"

"Average I guess, from what my mother has told me it's better than how it was back when she was a girl. There is definitely less hardship."

"Oh that's good. Is your mom someone important? I think I've seen her somewhere before."

"Yes, she is and you have probably seen her in your school's history textbook."

"What? That's so cool! What is her name?"

"My mother's name is Katniss Mellark, with her maiden name being Everdeen."

"Wow! Your mom is the Katniss! That's so cool," once she told me that I had a million questions to ask her so I stopped walking.

She stopped walking too and answered, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Does that mean your dad is Peeta Mellark?"

"Well that would explain why my last name is Mellark."

"So the little blonde girl in the history books that died and caused your mom to kill President Coin, I think her name was Primrose, was your aunt then?"

"Yes and my namesake."

"Awesome, so do you know any other rebels that your mother and father fought with?"

"Well yes I know a few like Annie Odair."

"She was the late Finnick Odair's wife, right?"

"Yes she was."

"Do you know what it was like in the arena?"

"No, my parents don't like to talk about it."

"Is your father still sane after being high-jacked?"

"Mostly, sometimes he'll just stand still not seeing anything or anyone, but my mother has moments like that too and she was never high-jacked."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes one brother."

"What's his name? Is he named after any people that were important to our history like you?"

"Yes his name is Finnick Haymitch he is named after two tributes and both of them were very important to my parents like the two people I was named after," she said sounding a bit exasperated.

"You were named after that tribute girl form eleven, Rue, right?"

"Yes I was."

"So did you get any of your mom's awesome archery skills?"

"I don't know go stand over there," she gestured over to a spot about twenty feet away from us.

"Why would I do that?'"

Prim Rue's POV

Oh my god this kid was annoying, he never shut up! I thought it was obvious that I didn't want to answer questions with all those short replies I was giving him. I should have known just to keep walking the moment he stopped to talk. No wonder my mom didn't like his dad, because if he was anything like his son I wouldn't like him either. So when Ed asked if I had snapped and told him to go stand by a tree.

My answer to his question about standing by the tree was, "So we can test out my archery ability."

He looked at me with his eyes wide, "are you trying to say you want to kill me?'

"No I didn't say that at all."

He looked really relived once I said that, so of course I had to mess with him and I said, "I just wanted to severely hurt you."

He got so startled by that he dropped everything that he had been holding. "You were joking right?" he asked hastily picking everything up.

"Yes I was."

"Oh good I was kind of scared there for a moment."

I withheld a laugh and said, "I could tell."

After that he was silent for a moment and I took that as my chance to start walking again and emptying the snares. We worked in silence for a few snares and while he was helping me he was just staring vacantly. "Are you okay? It really was just a joke," I told him.

"Yeah I'm okay, sorry about that," he replied.

"It's okay I was just worried that you had taken it to heart."

"No I'm tougher than that," when he said that he puffed up his chest.

I had to laugh at that. "So now that you've had your barrage of questions, can I ask some?"

"Yeah sure you can."

"So do you have any siblings?"

"Yes a brother, Dallas Rory, and sister, Cordelia Posy."

"Oh cool I've always wanted a sister."

"Trust me no you don't they are a pain."

I laughed, "I guess, anyway what was District 2 like?"

"It was a little bit bigger than here and the houses were definitely more modern, though the people from what I've seen are the same."

"They threaten to kill you the day they meet you?" I asked failing to make a joke.

He laughed anyway and replied, "Only some people."

"So do you miss your life there?"

"Not yet, but this is only my second day here so I probably will at some point, because I left behind a lot of friends."

"So you were popular over there?"

"Not as much as some people, but I had a good amount of friends."

"Are you sad about your grandma?"

"Yes, but mostly because I have hardly ever seen her before this and it took her dying to make my dad come out to have the family visit her."

I was about to ask him what his friends in District 2 were like, because this subject was going to be a depressing one. Before I could do that my mother came up to us and grabbed me. As we were walking away and she was muttering under her breath about Gale and how stupid he was I managed to turn back and wave bye to Edmond.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone liked it :) Next chapter will be written by Holyleef. R&amp;R<p>

-Ashlyn


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ^^ here is chapter 4!**

Gale's POV

Gale watched as Katniss stalked away before getting up and walking in the same direction. Once he reached Ed, he saw Katniss and Prim Rue walking away in the distance.

"Come on Ed, lets go home" I told him. We started to walk towards the fence but walked slower so we couldn't see Katniss and Prim Rue anymore.

"Dad? I'm getting the impression that you and Katniss don't like each other...why?"

"It's a long story"

"We've got time, its a long walk back home" Ed said.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, too many people in town."

LINE

We entered our house with food and money, we had done good selling out stuff. We had gotten some bread, fruit and some meat, it was much better than when I was here before.

I set the food down on the kitchen table while Ed went up to his room.

I leaned against the table and looked a Twill who was preparing something for dinner.

"Guess who I found in the woods today"

"Who?" she asked turning around.

"Katniss"

"Katniss Everdeen? The one that was your friend?"

"Who else? I'm guessing her name is Katniss Mellark now though, her daughter has his eyes"

"Very nice" Twill said turning back to her cooking. "What did you ever do to make her not your friend?"

"Nothing really" I explained. "I just help develop a bomb that killed her sister"

"You killed her sister?" Twill exclaimed only hearing the last three words because of some noise upstairs.

"No! I developed a bomb that killed her sister! Back when we were trying to take the Capitol" I sighed.

"Oh, so sad" Twill said. "How did she take seeing you again?"

"Apparently not well considering she had an arrow pointing at my head" I said. "Then she took it away and we talked. After that I told her I was sorry about Prim, her sister, and she exploded on me, then left, though I think Ed had a good time today"

"Well thats good, go wash up for supper, its almost ready." Twill said.

LINE

We were all sitting at the dinner table eating supper.

"Ed told me he saw a pretty girl today in the woods" Dallas said while loading his plate with some food.

"When did I ever say she was pretty?" Ed argued.

"You didn't," he said "But knowing you, you wouldn't even mention them unless you thought they were cute"

Ed swatted Dallas's hand with his spoon. "Shut it"

"Now Dallas don't tease Ed if he has a crush" Twill jumped in.

Ed made a choking sound as if he was choking on his food. "I don't have a crush on her!"

Dallas rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. I glanced at Ed, I would have to be watching him about this because I was sure we were going to have more encounters with Katniss and her daughter.

**Sorry its so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. At one point I was grounded for two weeks and not allowed to touch technology (It was a nightmare) and the rest was writers block. But thats all behind and heres chapter 5**

* * *

><p><span>Katniss's POV<span>

I couldn't believe what Gale had said. He was so infuriating! I got up and stalked away before he could say anything more. I found Prim Rue talking to Edmond, while she was taking down a snare. The boy was looking at her with big doe-like eyes, like he was falling in love with her. That just outraged me even more than before, so I grabbed Prim Rue and yanked her away.

She didn't fully catch up with me until we were half way to our home. I would have stopped and let her catch up to me until she had turned around and shouted a goodbye to Edmond. That was what had gotten me really mad and had pushed me into walking away even faster.

We reached home and I unlocked the door, and then all but threw Prim Rue inside. After that I slammed the door and kept walking until I arrived at the house that I wanted to be at and started pounding on the door until it opened.

"Really Katniss?" Effie Trinket said as she opened the door for me.

"Hey Effie," I said brushing the question off.

She just looked at me and asked, "What brings you here today then?"

"I just want to talk to Haymitch for a bit."

"Okay, come in," she said opening the door wider so that I would be able to step inside the house.

Haymitch was sitting on the couch drinking water. He hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol since the districts took over in place of the capital. He looks at us, nods at me and says, "Hey sweetheart," in the same tone that he always uses when he addresses me.

"If I'm not mistaken Effie here is your sweetheart not me," I said teasing him a little.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he asked sarcastically as Effie blushed.

"Aw why thank you that's sweet, but Gale is back," I say.

"The one that developed the bombs that killed all those children and medics, including your sister, then moved up to District 2 to forget about everything that happened?" he asked me.

"Yep that one exactly."

"Well what can I do about that?"

"Nothing I just came over because strangely you always seem to make me feel better about bad situations."

He stared at me a little shocked at me for having confessed that and said, "Wow this guy must have you really messed up if you'll admit to that."

"Yes he really does, in a way seeing him again is like having the past slap me in the face."

"I think that you should go home and talk to Peeta about it; he might have more insight on the situation than I do."

"Yes, that is probably a good idea, well I should go then."

"Okay goodbye," Haymitch and Effie said at the same time.

"I said my farewells as well and walked out the door and headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you liked it. I should be able to write more, because it is now summer break and no more school for a while xD Read &amp; review I love reading them. Have fun with Holyleef next chapter<strong>

**~Ashlyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**For all you Peeta lovers… here's Peeta :D**

Peeta's POV

I looked over at the front door as Prim Rue stumbled inside. She closed the door and glanced over at me.

"Where's your mother going?" I asked seeing her stomping off through the window.

"No clue" she answered laying the catches down on the table.

"Well then why is she mad?" I asked worried about Katniss.

"She met this guy in the woods today and I met his son, he's about my age" Prim Rue said.

"Okay, but what guy?"

"I think his name's Gale or something… Gale Hawthorne that's it"

_Gale? GALE? _"Oh, okay" I say calmly while anger boils up inside of me. Prim Rue left the living room and I slipped back into my chair my mind going back to a flashback years ago.

"_Gale! Where are you going?" I shouted at the dark-haired boy walking away with a bag of stuff. Gale turned around. _

"_District 2, got offered a job" Gale said. "I'm deciding to take it" _

"_But what about what you said?" I asked him. "She'll be with whoever she can't live without" _

"_Well it's not me," Gale said, "Peeta, it's you, make her happy for me, that's all I ever wanted for her"_

_I watched as he turned to walk away, "Gale, wait!" I said and caught up with him. "If you want to make her happy then you can never come back, back to District 12. Her seeing you gives her too much pain" _

_Gale nodded. "Then I'll stay away" he said and started walking off again. "Make her happy, Peeta!" _

I was sitting there thinking about that conversation. Gale broke his promise. I wanted to go and find him, ask him why he dared to come back but I didn't know where he lived. I sighed getting out of my chair and walking over to the kitchen. I started frying some prey.

LINE

Katniss came home as we were eating dinner. Or more so almost done with dinner, we had decided to eat. I didn't know how long she was going to be out and the kids were hungry.

She soundlessly walked over to us picking up a meat kebab and sitting down. I could tell she was in a mood.

The kids went upstairs after eating leaving me and Katniss.

"So what's got you all up in a mood?" I asked her pretending I didn't know anything about Gale.

"Oh you know just seeing someone who you thought you would never see again" Katniss said getting up from the table. I turned around from washing the dishes in the sink taking her plate from her and continuing.

"And who might that be?" I asked her and she murmured something. "What was that?"

"Gale" She said louder.

"Oh wow, that's such a surprise" I said in mock surprise. Katniss either seemed to mad to notice my response or just didn't catch onto the matter in which I said it.

"He has a lot of nerve coming back here after all this time, coming and hunting in my woods" She continued. ", and brining his son with him. I think he has a thing for Prim Rue"

"Well we wouldn't want her getting caught up in a Hawthorne boy"

"Exactly" Katniss replied. "All they are are trouble"

LINE

I woke up early the next morning. Katniss and Prim Rue had just left for hunting and I was rolling some dough in the bakery. The sun was just coming up from the horizon.

Suddenly I spotted a dark-haired man outside. I knew exactly who it was, Gale. His son didn't seem to be with him.

I felt anger boiling up inside of me and ripped off my apron, with the rolling pin still in my hand I marched out the door of the bakery.

"Gale!" I shouted. He turned towards me and then walked to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and then grasped his shoulder dragging him to the side of the bakery. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here"

"Trust me, I didn't come back here on my own free will" He said. "My mom's dying, I had to come back"

"You still don't have to hunt! I warned you about coming back here!" I shouted.

"Peeta! Calm down" He started but I interrupted.

"No! Don't say you need to hunt to live, I'm sure you have plenty of money from your 'fancy' District 2 job!"

"I had to hunt!"

"Why?"

"To see Katniss!" Gale explained.

"I told you never to see her again!" I exploded. "Now she's in a mood cause you killed her sister and you just won't admit it!"

"I didn't kill Primrose!" Gale said. "It was an accident-"

I shook my head. "No, don't, you made the bombs it's your fault!"

"Peeta-" He started but I turned away letting go of him as if I was leaving. Then I swung my arm out hitting him in the face with the rolling pin.

"Leave Katniss alone" I said. "And tell your son to leave my daughter alone too"

Then I turned and left back into the bakery leaving Gale with a black eye and probably a broken nose. As I entered the bakery I tossed the rolling pin in the trash not looking to see if it had blood on it or not. I pulled open the drawers in the bakery looking for another rolling pin. I groaned angrily when it seemed that was my only one, but I wasn't going to use that one and I was too mad to go outside the house, Gale would most likely still be around.

I walked over to the bakery door and flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED. Then I left to go back into the house to cool off.


End file.
